Talk:Kayle/@comment-173.180.154.18-20120531113406
Kayle used to be one of my absolute favorite champs to play, I used to go hybrid damage with her starting with guinsoo's, getting nashors and gunblade and whatnot, but it never felt right, her damage didn't spike until the guinsoo's... I tried other builds, but nothing really felt right, she felt like she's this amazing champ, but if I built her items better she wouldn't feel so weak early game... maybe it was because I was inexperienced, but I got back into LoL a little while ago, and started playing her again with added knowledge and a new, experimental build design - starting out with a dagger and a health pot is the -best- thing I could have ever done for her, it feels like such a huge difference, getting more out of her E with every cast, faster passive procs, melting people early game didn't feel like something I was missing out on anymore. Some people have said that the way to build her is not hybrid or AP, but playing her as a ranged AD carry, but something just felt off about that as well... I've seen her just -melt- people using that, but it just feels a little off for me. 9/0/21, picking up early attack speed and armor pen, mana regen, speed, spellvamp, bonus exp, extended buff duration, skill cooldowns and summoner spell cooldown. mixed pen marks, armor seals, magic resist glyphs, and if I had the IP I'd probably get attack speed quints and change my 9 points in offensive mastery over to CDR and spellpen, but just using some armor pen runes for now... EQQWQ R QEQE R EEWW R WW getting Q early for the early nuke + bonus damage, you're not going to push with your E anyways, your Q is used infrequently enough that the additional mana drain isn't a big deal, each level in Q gives 50 + 1%-all bonus damage, while each level in E gives 10 bonus damage and additional splash damage, so to match the bonus damage you get with Q, you'd have to hit about 5 times, this encourages aggressive behaviour and chasing, rather than strategic strikes... the more you use your E, the more your lane will be pushed -away- from your turret, not where you want to be early game. Q before E just promotes better a better, safer lane! and W is certainly great, but... I'm just not sure about the trade off. Dagger + pot -> berserker greaves -> malady -> null-magic mantle + chain vest -> either warden mail or wit's end, then the other -> phage -> frozen mallet -> randuin's omen, and either a madred's or a abyssal scepter Berserker greaves for that much needed starting attack speed Malady to further give her a great starting boost and to help shred resist along with her passive (was considering black cleaver here as well, more expensive though and more difficult to build up to... ) start off with some cheap armor/resist items, warden's mail + your Q slow and W speedup makes her feel untouchable, and wit's end helps her start melting faces To me, it just feels like this sort of build suits her design, use her heal/speedup/slow/invulnerability to all support your team, helping to melt squishy champs with the flat shredding of malady/cleaver, while softening up tanks with the percent shredding.... it really feels like she's the "Guardian angel" of your team, protecting your allies while helping dish out pain, rather than be a tiny lil support in a big, squishy suit of armor or a roaming glass cannon of death. She's fairly good top lane too, a lil bit of sustain for herself, pretty decent escape manuevers, you do lose out on the functionality of speeding up/ult supporting your team than if you were in a dual lane, but it feels like a very viable choice and a great all-around addition to most team comps. The only real issues I have are that I don't feel like I'm getting the best use out of her heal, and I'm not entirely sure on the item build... there's no tenacity, very little CDR, and possibly how to fit in helpful aura/team support items like aegis. That, and wondering if frozen mallet and randuin's is a bit redundant... but it is nice to use the mallet for chasing/keeping fleeing enemies rooted in place, and the randuin's for escaping or initiating... Any thoughts/comments?